Fais-moi confiance
by FindSomeoneToLove
Summary: Déménager. J'avais enfin une excuse pour pouvoir le faire tranquillement sans trop de questions de la part de mon entourage. Pourquoi Londres ? Disons juste que j'ai laissé ça entre les mains du destin.


**Chapitre 1** **: Le départ.**

 _ **Paris.**_

Après plusieurs mois de recherches, j'avais enfin trouvé un petit appartement décent et peu cher à louer à partager en cohabitation avec une petite blonde du même âge que moi, du nom d'Evy Walsh. Du peu que l'on s'étaient parlés, elle m'avait semblé plutôt discrète et agréable, un peu comme moi, ce qui m'allait parfaitement bien ! Je savais que Londres était réputé pour ces personnes quelque peu loufoques. Et les excentriques, très peu pour moi...

Je jeta un oeil à mon portable : 18h05. Mon avion décollait à 20h et il me restait encore les transports à prendre pour parvenir à l'aéroport. Je boucla donc mon sac, empoigna ma valise et me mis en route en direction de celui-ci.

J'arriva une heure plus tard devant un grand bâtiment : "Aéroport Aile Ouest." J'y rentra pour la première fois, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Sauf que je redescendis bien vite de mon joli nuage.

 _Alors c'est ça l'aéroport hein ? Mais c'est tout petit ! Et puis, ils sont où sont les couples comme on peut voir dans les films à l'eau de rose là "nooon Jaack ne part paaaas je t'aaaaime!" ? Rien ? Je me sens arnaquée un peu là !_

Je revins à la réalité et consulta mon téléphone :19h10. Je devais encore enregistrer mes bagages, passer les détecteurs et la douane, afin de finalement rejoindre ma salle d'embarquement. _Tout un processus._ Oui, oui, je me suis bien renseignée.

Je dirigea mon regard vers le panneau des directions et m'aperçu que j'étais au mauvais endroit et qu'il me fallait remonter pour aller enregistrer mes bagages. _Bien évidemment. Ca aurait été trop beau que j'arrive par la bonne entrée la première fois où je dois prendre l'avion !_ Je m'attelais donc à rejoindre l'escalator non loin de moi et à me rendre cette fois-ci, vers la bonne direction. Arrivée en haut, je vis un monde fou faire la queue mais me rassurais aussitôt en voyant combien de personnes étaient en charge de s'occuper de nos bagages.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me présentais devant la dame du comptoir.

"Bonjour." lui lançais-je.

Je lui tendis mon passeport et mon billet d'avion, puis installa ma valise sur le tapis roulant, comme j'avais vue les précédentes personnes le faire. La jeune femme colla une étiquette sur ma valise, puis me rendis mes papiers.

"Bon voyage."

"Merci. Bonne journée." lui répondis-je.

Je repartis avec mon sac à main seulement et regarda mon billet en marchant. "Paris-Londres." Je souffla pour me donner du courage et me demandais si pour une fois le destin ferait bien les choses. _Bref, tu seras fixée une fois arrivée, mais pour une fois dans ta vie arrête de stressée !_

Je continuais d'avancer selon la foule et me dirigea dans une autre pièce, petite cette fois. Je fis comme le reste des personnes à mes côtés et pris un bac vide à la main, dans lequel je posa mes affaires qui passeront sous un détecteur en même temps que nous, afin de détecter des choses qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuses.

Une fois cette étape effectuer, nous devions former deux rangées et passer l'étape de la douane avant de pouvoir nous rendre en salle d'embarquement.

Au bout de 10 minutes, mon tour arriva, finalement.

"Bonjour." lançais-je.

Pas de réponse. _Ok..._

L'homme de la douane détailla mes papiers avec soin, plusieurs fois en effectuant des allers/retours entre mon visage et mon passeport. Ce passage me sembla duré une éternité et si des yeux avaient le pouvoir de scanner notre âme, ceux-la les aurait pour sûr. Son regard semblais tellement suspicieux qu'il me fit moi-même douter de ma propre identité. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi prends-il autant de temps ? J'ai l'air suspcieuse ? Je jeta un regard à ma gauche pour constater que l'homme qui était passé à la file d'à côté était, lui aussi, toujours au même point que moi... Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus pas qu'il m'avait rendu mes affaires. _Ouf !_ Je prononça un faible "merci" et pris le chemin pour le round final : la salle d'embarquement.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je jetais un oeil à mon téléphone : 19h40. L'embarquement ne devrait pas tarder. Et ce fut le cas, quelques secondes à la suite, j'entendis une personne annoncer l'embarquement de mon vol. A peine le message passer, une foule se regroupa à l'endroit énoncer. Les gens poussaient comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Comme si les personnes se chargeant de nous faire embarquer allaient nous refuser l'entrée si l'on étaient les deux derniers dans la foule alors que nous étions à l'heure... Ca m'étonnait toujours de voir comme les gens se pressent pour tout et pour rien...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attentes et de bousculades, j'atteignis la personne qui vérifiait les billets. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et me laissa passer. J'embarquais donc pour la première fois à bord d'un avion. _Mouais. Là non plus, rien de très exaltant._ J'envisageais d'arrêter Hollywood quelque temps, puisque celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de me créer des fausses joies ! Je sortis de mes pensées et me décida de rechercher ma place afin d'être enfin assise et tranquille. Je baissa les yeux vers mon ticket et lu : "Place E64". Je trouva ma place plutôt rapidement et m'y installa. _Côté couloir, dommage, j'aurais préferée être du côté hublot. Encore un échec._ Je fis la moue en boudant avant que quelqu'un ne vienne m'interrompre.

"Excusez- moi ?" entendis-je.

Je leva les yeux vers la personne.

"Je suis assis à la place à côté de la vôtre, est-ce que vous pourriez...?"

 _Monsieur Hublot donc ? Hm. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu as contribué à gâcher mon rêve !_

Je me décala pour le laisser passer puisque Monsieur-Précieux-Hublot ne savait pas enjamber visiblement. Il s'installa bruyamment à ma gauche.

"C'est la première fois que vous voyagez ?" reprit-il.

 _Quoi c'est inscrit sur ma tête ?_

"Oui." répondis-je, brièvement.

Ma réponse sous forme de monosyllabes ne dû pas lui plaire puisqu'il arrêta d'essayer de m'adresser la parole. Tant mieux ! Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère musique résonna dans l'avion, une annonce allait se faire entendre.

"Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour, je serais Thomas votre chef de cabine et je suis heureux de vous accueillir à bord de cet avion. L'embarquement est à présent terminé, nous allons bientôt décoller pour Londres. Le temps de vol est estimé à 1 heure et 20 minutes. En face de vous, vous trouverez une notice de sécurité avec les procédures d'urgence que nous vous demandons de lire atten..."

 _Waaaiit, c'est pas le boulot des hôtesses de nous les enseigner ces règles de sécurité ?_

"L'équipage de cabine va maintenant procéder aux démonstrations de sécurité concernant l'utilisation des ceintures de sécurité et des masques à oxygène et vous indiquer les issues de sécurité."

 _Ah bah quand même ! Et puis franchement si j'avais eu envie de lecture j'aurais pris un de mes livres !_

Une hôtesse de l'air se mit à l'avant de l'avion en nous mimant quelque gestes tout en parlant.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt décoller pour Londres. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture maintenant et pour votre confort et votre sécurité, la garder attachée pendant tout le vol si vous n'avez pas à vous déplacé dans la cabine. Nous vous rappelons par ailleurs que ce vol est non fumeur et qu'il est strictement interdit de fumer dans les toilettes."

 _Quoi c'est tout ? MÊME CA C'ETAIT DU FAKE ? Je me sens trahiiiie ! C'est décidée. Je boycotte les productions Hollywood !_

Rageuse, j'enfila mes écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton play de l'application de mon téléphone. Je me félicitais d'avoir apporter ma batterie externe avec moi pour une fois ! Parce qu'avec nos superbes téléphones de 2017, on ne sait jamais combien de temps on tiendra sans voir apparaître un message nous indiquant la presque fin de notre batterie, et donc de notre vie. Non, non je n'éxagère pas.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons atterir à l'aéroport de Londres dans quelques minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et relevez vos tablettes. Il est 20h15, la température extérieure est de 15°C. Veuillez rester assis durant le roulage et jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci."

 _Rohh encore lui ? Il s'arrête jamais ?_

"Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez prendre garde aux chutes d'objets en ouvrant les compartiments à bagages et vérifier que vous n'oubliez rien. Nous avons été heureux de vous accueillir à bord et espérons que ce vol vous a été agréable. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisir notre compagnie et espérons vous revoir prochainement sur nos lignes. Au revoir."

Pour ma part le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombres, à l'exception de Monsieur Hublot qui ne cessais de me jeter de légers regards, comme si j'allais lui adresser la parole...

J'eus à peine le temps de déboucler ma ceinture, qu'encore une fois, les gens se pressaient comme du bétail, histoire de sortir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

Une nouvelle étape, nous attendais sur le sol anglais, encore un passage de vérifications de nos papiers. _Misère, quand est-ce qu'on nous lache ?_ Des queues se formèrent dans tous les sens et personne ne savait réellement quand était son tour. Je me fis une place dans l'une d'elles et attendis patiemment mon tour. Après un long moment, mon tour vint. Je m'avança vers le deuxième homme de la journée "caché" derrière un hublot et lui tendis mes papiers dans un geste répétitif.

"Bonjour" dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je lui rendis, toute souriante. _Oh, oh il m'a dit bonjour et avec un sourire ! Miracle !_

Il examina rapidement mes papiers et me souhaita la bienvenue. Je le remercia et continua mon chemin en suivant la foule. En continuant mon chemin, je me retrouva dans une immense pièce avec des bureaux pour changer la monnaie. Je ne m'arrêta pas et poursuivie mon trajet en allant tout droit ce qui me conduisit dans la dernière salle où Evy était censer m'accueillir. Je jetta un coup d'oeil pour l'a repérer et ce que je vis me fis regretter mon "choix" pour cette ville.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

A quelques mètres devant moi se tenait Evy. Mais pas la vie Evy toute sage et mignonne avec laquelle j'avais échanger quelque peu, noooon ! Cette Evy là, c'était une Harley Quinn des temps moderne. Cheveux blonds platine, teint pâle, rouge à lèvres bien rouge (miracle le sien ne débordait pas !) et vetêments rouge et bleu. Immanquable. Mais le pire se tenait sur un petit écriteau. "SABRINA LA PARISIENNE", voilà ce qui y était indiqué ! Incluant également des milliers, ou tout du moins des centaines de coeurs. Mais ce n'était pas tout, non non, puisqu'elle y avait aussi ajouter des mini Tour Eiffel, au cas où une personne aurait louper l'énorme mot "PARISIENNE" ! Mais après tout, c'est ça Londres mes amis ! Ha, ha... L'adaptation promet d'être quelque peu difficile... En voyant son sourire immense, je compris qu'elle m'avait reperée et aussi parce qu'elle se mit à crier mon prénom plusieurs fois...

"SABRINAAA ! YOUHOUUU ! " s'écria-t-elle, en secouant les bras.

 _Cible reperée. La cible, c'est moi of course. Elle, c'est mon bourreau._

Je m'avança vers elle, en espérant qu'elle arrête de se secouer dans tous les sens pour que je ne l'a loupe pas du regard. _Ne tinquiètes pas, ce n'est pas possible._

J'arriva à sa hauteur, et ouvris la bouche à mon tour.

"Hey." entamais-je, doucement.

En réponse, elle me sauta dans les bras. _Au secours !_

"Hello future coloc ! Oh j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une coloc ! s'écria-t-elle, enjouée.

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de dériver sur son terrible écriteau, ce qu'elle remarqua.

"Je sais, c'est un peu "tape-à-l'oeil" comme affiche mais je n'ai pas pu contenir ma joie ! Et puis je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on se manque !"

 _Ca, sa ne risquait pas..._

Je ne répondis rien. Mes yeux, toujours horrifié par autant de coeurs.

"C'est un peu trop hein ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Sa mine auparavant enjouée s'attrista. _Oh non Evy, ne me fais pas culpabilisée..._

Elle reprit. "Pixie m'avait prévenu que ce serait trop..."

 _Pixie ?_

"Pixie ?"

"Ouais, c'est une amie, tu verras elle est cool !"

 _Avec un tel prénom je n'en doute pas..._

Je lui fis un léger sourire mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour ramener son sourire du début.

"Et hum... Comment tu as fait pour insérer autant de coeurs sur un siii petit écriteau ?"

Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent devant ma question. _Bon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore ?_

"Tu aimes ?"

J'acquiesçais de la tête en lachant un "hum hum" faussement enjouée.

"Ah aaaah je savais que tu aimerais !"

 _Oui, enfin... non, enfin..._

"Ce ne sont que des détails on en parlera plus tard ne t'inquiètes pas ! Quand je pense que j'ai enfin une coloc à moi c'est génial ! On va pouvoir se faire des soirées pyjamas avec des tas de films d'horreur et de la glace à gogo !"

Je ne sus quoi répondre alors elle enchaîna. "Oh je sais, je sais ! Je parle trop de moi ! Raconte moi un peu toi !"

De là, s'ensuivit une multitudes de questions.

"Le voyage n'était pas trop long ?"

"C'était la première fois que tu prenais l'avion ?"

"Ca fait peur ? Je l'ai jamais pris !"

"C'est quoi tes fleurs préférées ?"

"Ta couleur préférée ?"

"Ta chanson préférée ?"

Et pour finir la question cruciale selon elle puisqu'elle s'arrêta net en me regardant dans les yeux, très sérieusement : "Brad ou Leo ?" _Quelqu'un peut la baillôner ?_

"Hum...Leo ?" tentais-je.

Son sourire se renforca encore plus si possible.

"Hum... Evy, je dois aller récupérer mes bagages."

"Ah ouiii c'est vrai suis-je bête !" ria-t-elle.

Nous partîmes donc chercher ma valise, qu'Evy eût le plaisir de ramasser sur le tapis roulant après m'avoir supplier de l'a laisser le faire. Plus je l'observais, et plus je lui trouvais un comportement enfantin. Elle était mignonne. Complètement folle, mais mignonne.

"JE L'AIIIII !" s'écria-t-elle au loin.

Je l'a félicita et nous reprîmes notre marche jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Celui-ci arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard et je m'étonnais de voir aussi peu de personnes à l'intérieur. J'en fit part à Evy.

"Oh tu sais ici très peu de personnes prennent les transports. Dès qu'ils ont atteint leur majorité ils passent leur permis et papa et maman leur achète une jolie petite voiture." dit-elle faussement enjouée.

"Tu dis ça comme si les 3/4 étaient riches !"

"C'est le cas, ici beaucoup sont des petits enfants gâtés. Le quart restant se battent pour les avoir leurs voitures. Quitte à y risque leurs vies parfois."

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle entends par "à y risquer leurs vies" ?_

"Tu verras plus tard." m'expliqua-t-elle.

"Oh ! C'est ici qu'on descends, dépêche toi !"

A peine descendues, j'aperçu en face de nous, un immeuble. Evy me tira par le bras pour m'y emmener le plus vite possible.

"C'est ici ! Allez viens ! J'ai trop hâte de te montrer l'appart !"

Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement, Evy se mit à me barrer l'entrée.

"Attends attends ! Ferme les yeux !" dit-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"Alleeeez !"

Je soupirais intérieurement.

"Ok, ok."

Je ferma les yeux et l'a senti passer derrière moi. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me guida à l'intérieur de son appartement.

"Tu triches pas hein ?"

Je m'indignais devant sa question. "Evy !"

"Quoooi ? Je vérifie !" répondit-elle.

Elle reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard. "C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir !"

Ce que je fis.

"TADAAAAAM ! Voici mon chez moi ! Enfin non qu'est-ce que je dis ! Maintenant c'est nôtre chez nous ! Ha haa !"

L'entrée donnée sur un salon assez spacieux duquel j'aperçu un immense canapé rouge et surtout un énorme nounours ! Du genre qui nous avalerait toutes crû si il était vivant ! En tout cas, du peu que je voyais cet appartement lui ressemblait bien.

"Et voici mon super nounours protecteur ! Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai appelé ?"

"Hum...Laisse moi deviner."

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et ria avant de lui donner ma réponse. "Joker ?"

"T'arrêtes de te moquer ?" répondit-elle.

"Désolée."

"En plus c'est faux. Il s'appelle Poussin !"

Un rire s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque j'entendis sa réponse, ce qu'elle ne dut pas apprécier au vu du regard noir qu'elle me lanca. Je me pinça les lèvres pour arrêter de rire.

"Très représentatif !" repris-je, sérieusement.

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendue.

"Allez viens, je te fais visiter. C'est moi qui l'est emmenagé entièrement !" reprit-elle.

 _Je veux bien te croire !_

Elle me fit visiter l'appartement, de pièces en pièces et je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot.

"Alors là c'est ma chambre et la tienne est juste à côté !"

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris. "Je ne l'ai pas décorer exprès, donc tu pourras le faire comme tu le sens !"

"Evy, je ne vais pas redécorer la chambre alors que je ne reste ici qu'un an !"

"Et alors ? C'est important de se sentir bien pendant un an ! Et puis on ne sait jamais ! Tu pourrais peut-être rester !"

Après la petite visite, nous retournâmes au salon. Evy se jeta sur le canapé, et étendis son bras vers la table où reposait plusieurs dvd.

"Alors tu veux regarder quel film ? J'ai la famille Addams, Vendredi 13, l'exorciste..."

"En fait, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais aller me coucher." lui répondis-je.

"Mais... mais... on a même pas manger de glace au chocolat..."

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois avec ses yeux tristes. Et une nouvelle fois elle me fit culpabiliser. Je lachais un soupir. _Je me suis encore faite avoir avec son regard de chien battu. Elle est forte. Très forte !_

"Ecoute Evy, je te promets que demain on se fait un marathon de tout les films que tu veux, d'accord ?"

Son regard pétilla de nouveau. _Vraiment très forte cette fille._

"Mais pour la glace, plutôt vanille."

"Tout ce que tu veux !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit." lui dis-je.

"Bonne nuit coloc !"


End file.
